IRIS
Details *'Title:' 아이리스 / Airiseu / IRIS *'Previously known as:' 쉬리 / Shiri *'Genre:' Action, mystery, thriller, romance *'Related TV shows:' Athena: Goddess of War (SBS, 2010) Season 1 *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2009-Oct-14 to 2009-Dec-17 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' IRIS OST Synopsis Kim Hyun Joon and Jin Sa Woo are best friends who were brought into a top secret organization known as NSS by analyst Choi Seung Hee and Park Sang Hyun. Hyun Joon and Sa Woo both fall in love with Seung Hee when she first profiles them. Their lives are changed forever when Hyun Joon is given a solo mission in Hungary. Hyun Joon later tries to find out who set him up and to figure out what IRIS is and wants. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;NSS *Lee Byung Hun as Kim Hyun Joon **Oh Eun Chan (오은찬) as Hyun Joon (child) *Kim Tae Hee as Choi Seung Hee *Yoon Je Moon as Park Sang Hyun (NSS chief) *Yoon Joo Sang as Oh Hyun Kyu (NSS chief) *Kim Hye Jin as Yang Jung In (NSS staff) *Hyun Jyu Ni as Yang Mi Jung (NSS staff, best Korean hacker) *Na Yoon as Hwang Tae Sung (NSS staff) *Kim Yoon Tae as Kim Sun Hwa's interrogation agent *Sung Woong as NSS agent ;IRIS *?? as Mr. Black *Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa Woo *Kim Young Chul as Baek San (NSS vice-director) *T.O.P as Vick *Gil Geum Sung (길금성) as Eo Sung Shik *Im Hyung Joon as Jin Sa Woo's subordinate *Ryu Seung Ryong as Head of IRIS mercenaries *David McInnis as Ray (IRIS Operations Team Leader) *Lee Jung Yong as military training instructor / IRIS mercenery *Son Jung Min as IRIS mercenery *Ito Masayuki as Japanese IRIS member ;South Korea's Blue House *Lee Jung Gil as Jo Myung Ho (president) *Jung Han Yong as Jung Hyung Joon (president's male advisor) *Myung Ji Yun as Hong Soo Jin (president's female advisor) *Jung Jong Joon as Kwan Oh Hyun *Park Yong Ki as Yoo Kang Oh ;North Korea Party *Kim Seung Woo as Park Chul Young *Kim So Yun as Kim Sun Hwa *Choi Jong Hwan as Eon Gi Hoon *Jang Dong Jik as Kang Do Chul *Lee Un Jung as Baek Kyung Hwa *Kim Ho Seung (김호승) as terorist agent of North Korea *Yeo Ho Min as Oh Kwang Soo *Kim Min Chan (김민찬) as Kim Hyun Suk *Jo Won Hee (조원희) as Hong Seung Ryong *Lee Suk Goo (이석구) as Yoon Sung Chul *Park Soo Hyun as Park Joong Kwon *Jo Ji Hwan as North Korean agent *Kim Hyung Jong as North Korean agent ;Other people *Kim Gab Soo as Yoo Jung Hoon *Yoo Min as Sato Eriko *Miyama Karen as Yuki *Jung Ho Bin as Kang Chul Hwan *Takayama Satoichi (다카야마 사다이치) as Takashi (Japanese terrorist, ep.2) *Jo Han Chul as Captain Jung (ep.1) *Choi Jong Ryul (최종률) as Shin Yoo Sub (ep. 1) *Lee Kyu Sub *Woo Sang Jun *Lee Suk Goo Production Credits *'Production Company:' Taewon Entertainment *'Chief Producer:' Jung Tae Won (정태원) *'Directors:' Kim Kyu Tae, Yang Yoon Ho (양윤호) *'Screenwriters:' Choi Wan Kyu, Kang Je Kyu (강제규), Kim Jae Eun, Jo Kyu Won, Kim Hyun Joon (김현준) Recognitions *'2010 3rd Korea Drama Awards:' Best Producer Award (Jung Tae Won) *'2010 5th Seoul International Drama Awards:' Outstanding Korean Drama - Best Actor (Lee Byung Hun) *'2010 46th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Drama *'2010 46th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Drama Actor (Lee Byung Hun) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Daesang (Grand Prize) (Lee Byung Hun) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Novella Drama - Actress (Kim Tae Hee) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Novella Drama - Actor (Jung Joon Ho and Kim Seung Woo) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor Award (Yoon Joo Sang) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Couple Award (Lee Byung Hun and Kim Tae Hee) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Popularity Award (Kim So Yun) *'2009 KBS Drama Awards:' Netizen Popularity Award (Lee Byung Hun) Notes *Filming sites include Russia, Japan, China, Hungary and the U.S. *The production cost for this drama is estimated to be around 20 million dollars. *This drama is somewhat based on the film Shiri. *Plans have been made for a season 2 of IRIS. However actor Lee Byung Hun will be unable to participate in as he has other commitments. Episode Ratings See IRIS/Episode Ratings External Links *KBS IRIS Homepage *Korean Wikipedia *'News Articles:' (1), (2), (3) Season 2 *'Title:' 아이리스 II: 뉴제너레이션 / IRIS II: New Generation *'Also known as:' 아이리스2 (IRIS 2) / 아이리스 시즌2 (IRIS Season 2) *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Feb-13 to 2013-Apr-18 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' IRIS II OST Synopsis The story take place three years after the the death of Hyun Joon. It will reveal mystery surrounding Hyun Joon's death and Baek San, who has been arrested for being active in the secret organization IRIS. Will also outline the story of Mister Black, who controlled everything through Baek San. Cast ;NSS *Jang Hyuk as Jung Yoo Gun **Park Gun Tae as young Yoo Gun *Lee Da Hae as Ji Soo Yun **Kim So Hyun as young Soo Yun *Oh Yun Soo as Choi Min *Yoon Doo Joon as Seo Hyun Woo *Kim Il Woo as Kang Chul Hwan *Baek Sung Hyun as Kang Byung Jin *Sung Dong Il as Park Joon Han (ep.1-2) *Yoon Joo Sang as Oh Hyun Kyu *Jun Jae Hyung as Pyo Jin Hwan *Cha Hyun Jung as Yoo Hae Young (NSS Dispatch Team Leader) *Lee Seung Hak (이승학) as Kim Ji Hun *Kim Hyung Gon as Song Young Min *Lee Jae Hoon as NSS agent *Baek Shin (백신) as NSS chief ;IRIS *Kim Gab Soo as Yoo Jung Hoon / Mr. Black *Kim Young Chul as Baek San **Jung Suk Won as young Baek San *Im Soo Hyang as Kim Yun Hwa *Lee Joon as Yoon Shi Hyuk *David McInnis as Ray (IRIS Operations Team Leader) *Yoon Joo Hee as Lee Soo Jin *Kim Ji Min (김지민) as Jamie *Go Yoon as Yoo Jin *Kwon Byung Gil as Wi Sang Chul *Yoo Min as Rie / Sato Eriko ;North Korea Party *Lee Bum Soo as Yoo Joong Won *Yoon So Yi as Park Tae Hee *Kim Seung Woo as Park Chul Young *Park Jung Won (박정원) as Park Choon Sung (Park Chul Young's subordinate) *Ahn Seung Hoon (안승훈) as Kwon Young Choon *Park Se Joon as Ri Hyuk Soo *Jo Sung Hyun (조성현) as Kim Jung Eun *Kim Soo Woong (김수웅) as Kwon Young Chan *Kim So Yun as Kim Sun Hwa (ep. 20) ;Other *Lee Jung Gil as Jo Myung Ho *Jo Sung Ha as Ha Seung Jin *Kim Jong Goo as Goo Bon Gil *Joo Jin Mo as Ha Jae Yong *Lee Bo Hee as Jung Soo Min / Jung Ji Young **Na Yeon as young Soo Min *Kim Ki Yul (김기열) as bakery staff (Oh Hyun Kyu's nephew) *Park Seung Tae as Yoo Joong Won and Yoo Seung Won's mother *Park Sang Wook as Chinese dealer of firearm transactions (ep.1&17) *Kang Shin Hyo as Jang Chul *Kim Jung Wook as Yo Han (ep. 13-14) *Jun Jin Gi as Phillip (ep.17) *Jung Joon Ho as Jin Sa Wo (cameo) *Cha Soon Hyung *Han Sul Ah Production Credits *'Production Company:' Taewon Entertainment *'Director:' Pyo Min Soo, Kim Tae Hoon (김태훈) *'Screenwriter:' Jo Kyu Won Episode Ratings See IRIS II/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2009 Category:KDrama2013 Category:KBS